Let The Games Begin
by coveredinthecolors
Summary: After kissing the guy she swore to hate for all of eternity, Caroline does her best to avoid him at all costs. Only, that proves to be difficult when they are both competing in the most famous and dangerous magical contest — the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This was promised to Angie (thetourguidebarbie) ages ago, and it has grown into a monster ever since. I'm planning this story to be four parts long and hopefully it'll stay at that.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"The Durmstrang champion is… Katerina Petrova!" exclaimed professor Silas and a group of people sitting at the Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause as the brunette girl stood up, a devious smile on her face as she made her way across the hall.

Caroline knew that if anyone from Durmstrang deserved a chance to compete in the tournament, it was Kat, that she was better than anyone from that school. So she clapped enthusiastically for her friend, watching as she disappeared into a side chamber, accompanied by her headmistress, Qetsiyah.

The goblet of fire turned red once more and all eyes returned to it. Caroline felt her insides turn cold as anxiety took over her.

Beauxbatons had claimed that the last tournament had been a fraud, that they'd had been robbed of their victory and, therefore, would not be participating this year… That had led to Ilvermorny getting an invitation to join the Triwizard Tournament, which was why she was now at Hogwarts, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her hands trembling just a little.

She wasn't really expecting to be chosen — that would probably be Elena or Bonnie or even Stefan — but the idea of being _the one_ for once, of being recognized for the things she did… She wanted it more than anything.

Which was why she was so nervous when the headmaster of Hogwarts began saying, "The champion of Ilvermorny…"

 _Get over it, Caroline. It won't be you. Don't get your hopes up. Don't get your hopes up. Don't get your-_

"Caroline Forbes!"

Her brain completely shut down in that moment. She wasn't sure it was processing any information.

Thankfully, her body reacted appropriately, standing up and smiling. Enzo gave her a bright smile and congratulated her, the rest of her friends just looked surprised, though they were cheering with the rest of their classmates.

She wasn't hurt by their reaction; she barely even paid attention to it.

No, she was too busy looking at Klaus Mikaelson and fighting not to blush at how he held her gaze and at the smirk on his face.

Her father had moved to London with Steven when she was 12 and she'd been spending some holidays and part of her summer vacations with them ever since. It was in their house and in the parties they took her that she'd met and befriended Kat, it was where she'd come to hate Klaus with all of her strength until… Well, until last summer when they'd kissed.

Caroline fought to keep those memories out of her mind as they tried to flood her. No, she wouldn't think about how soft his lips had felt against hers, wouldn't think about how he had held her close as his tongue explored her mouth and how she'd missed his heat the moment she had pulled back and ever since she went back to America the next day.

She let professor Saltzman guide her to the same chamber Katerina had gone to, and she found the girl there with her headmistress, a smile on her face. "Good for you, Forbes."

Their friendship was a little strange. They'd write sporadically over the year and whenever they met, they would always have the craziest adventures and then talk about their plans and boys and their hatred for Klaus — Kat didn't know about her betrayal yet and Caroline would like to keep it that way.

She nodded in acknowledgement, returning the smile her friend was giving her as they waited for the last champion to be announced.

And, of course, it was just her luck that Klaus Mikaelson out of all people would be the one to compete for Hogwarts. Granted, she _had_ heard that he was the best at everything he did — first in all of his classes, ten O.W.L's, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, Head Boy — but after how she had carefully avoided him ever since she'd gotten to Hogwarts, it seemed like the universe was decidedly trying to screw things up for her.

Silas got into the room first, though the headmaster stared at the ground to avoid Qetsiyah's hateful gaze. She still resented him for his affair with Amara… Even people back in America knew about _that_ scandal.

Klaus followed him close behind, looking very pleased with himself… Arrogance had always been his thing, really. He gave Katerina a disdainful look before he turned to her, his eyes surprisingly warm.

"So I guess you'll have your chance to prove you are more than just a pretty face, love," he teased, and she saw it for what it was — an attempt to make things somewhat normal between them, to remind her how easy it was for them to keep bickering.

Caroline took the bait, huffing and crossing her arms in front of her body. "I don't have to prove anything to you, Mikaelson."

Qetsiyah coughed pointedly before he had the chance to reply, and Silas was quick to say, "Champions, you will have the honour to defend your institutions, to bring them glory and prestige. We all expect you to play by the rules and respect the name of the schools you represent. Your first task will take place on the last week of November, I advice you all to prepare yourselves for the challenges that are to come."

"You won't tell us what's the first task?" Katerina questioned with a frown.

"For you to be deserving of the Triwizard Cup, Miss Petrova, you must be ready to face whatever task we prepare, despite of the element of surprise. Now, I'm sure you would all like to go back to your friends and celebrate tonight's events."

At the clear dismissal, Kat and her headmistress quickly left the room, followed by Silas and Alaric. Caroline hurried to the door as well, but Klaus held her by the arm, keeping them alone in that room.

She gave him an unimpressed look as she pulled her arm free, "What is wrong with you?"

"You didn't write," he said, looking at her with more vulnerability than she'd ever seen him display."You said 'we'll talk later' and then you left and I didn't hear from you again. You came to Hogwarts and somehow always found somewhere else to be whenever I got near you… I want to know why."

"Well, you didn't write either!" Her words came out as an accusation and she snapped her mouth shut, taking a deep breath as Klaus looked at her slightly shocked. "Look, we kissed. It didn't mean anything, just let it go."

 _Liar,_ Caroline thought. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him for the rest of the summer, and she'd written many letters she'd never sent, but… He was _Klaus,_ he'd always been an asshole and chances were that it truly hadn't meant anything to him, and as the weeks passed and she didn't receive any word from him either, she had convinced herself that was the truth. She was even more certain of it when Rebekah had written to her bitching about Aurora, this girl that Klaus had been seeing.

But now he was questioning her about it, and looking at her like he was hurt by her words as he nodded. "If it really didn't mean anything, then why were you avoiding me?"

"Just… Just let it go, Klaus. I have to go back to my friends. Uh, congrats… For being chosen as champion."

She left before he could say anything else.

* * *

Klaus stayed away from her after that and she pretended not to mind, but part of her had been hoping that he would go after her. Clearly he had seen through her lies and known that their kiss had meant something to her, but maybe she was overestimating what it had meant to _him_.

So she focused on the tournament, practicing jinxes and enchantments with Enzo and Bonnie, trying to prepare herself for every possible scenario her mind could come up with — and, honestly, Caroline found out that she was quite creative and probably should be in charge of organizing the tasks, because she would create some impressive challenges.

Her friends still looked very surprised that she'd been the one chosen — they had this bad habit of underestimating her —, but she wasn't going to let them ruin this opportunity for her. She was very determined to win and anyone knew that when Caroline Forbes put her mind to something, she damn well accomplished it.

However, she knew that was true for Klaus and Kat as well. They were both extremely competitive and very talented; she knew that neither of them would go easy on her and that she'd have to fight hard not only to fulfil the challenges, but to get a better score than they did. Which wouldn't be simple, she was sure.

It was why she knew how her adversaries would do everything in their power to win that she was most surprised when Klaus came to her.

The task would happen in five days and it was the first he had approached her ever since they'd talked after the champions had been chosen. Her heart had skipped a beat as she thought of what he wanted to talk about, part of her wondering if he'd be low enough to toy with her feelings to distract her from the task — which she would never let happen, anyway.

But that wasn't at all what he wanted.

"Dragons," Klaus said simply. "I'm afraid I don't know the details, but there will be one for each of us and we'll have to face them. Surely they wouldn't ask us to kill them, so I assume there will be something else we have to do."

She frowned at him. "Are you serious right now? Or is this your plan… To make up a task so that I will prepare for something other than what is happening?"

"Do you really think that low of me?" he asked, sounding slightly upset as he sighed. "When I win this tournament, sweetheart, I will win it fairly. I have no need to use schemes and plots to defeat you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, " _When…_ Very confident, Mikaelson."

She winced as she remembered those had been almost the exact words he had used when he had discovered her application letter for a muggle beauty pageant — she had to explain to him what exactly that was, and it had been _mortifying_ — from her hometown in her father's house.

He smiled, his eyes telling her that he very much remembered it, but he chose not to comment on it. "I have no reasons not to be confident, love."

"Well, thanks for letting me know. Does Kat- Yeah, she probably does. She's Kat. She wasn't even going to tell me. Ugh. How did _you_ find out, by the way?" she questioned amusedly.

Klaus gave her his trademark smirk. "I have my ways, don't worry about it."

She shook her head, unable to not to smile. "Well, thanks again. I really appreciate it," she said and she was about to leave, but—

"Wait, Caroline," he called and she waited for him to continue, a puzzled look on her face as she took in how uncomfortable he looked. "Rebekah mentioned that she talked to you about Aurora… I just wanted you to know that we broke up at the beginning of the summer. I wasn't with her when we kissed and I didn't get back together with her after that, either. My sister was annoyed because she wouldn't stop showing up at our place, saying that she wanted me back, but it was over."

Caroline fought really hard to keep herself from grinning. "That's good to hear. I'll see you around, Klaus."

* * *

The champions and their headmasters were waiting in a tent for the task to start. The instruction had already been given, and what they had to do was worse than any of them had predicted — they would have to retrieve a golden egg that was being guarded by a dragon along with its real eggs.

Katerina would have to face the Hungarian Horntail, and she didn't blink an eye at the fact that she'd been assigned the most dangerous dragon; Klaus would have to get past the Swedish Short-Snout and Caroline, the Chinese Fireball.

"Miss Petrova, you will go first," instructed Silas, "then you, Miss Forbes, and you'll be our last competitor, Mr Mikaelson. When they fire the cannon, you'll know it's time to go."

The professors left to take their places at the judges' table, and it wasn't long before a loud sound echoed, making the entire tent tremble. Kat took a deep breath as she made her way to the exit.

"Don't wish me luck, Forbes. I don't need it," she said when she saw Caroline open her mouth, and the blonde rolled her eyes at her friend's rudeness.

And then she was gone.

Caroline had never dealt well with awkward silences and staying quiet when she was alone with Klaus was a difficult think to manage… Especially as she worried for what was happening to her friend and about what she would have to do in just a few moments.

"Why didn't you write to me?" she asked before she could stop herself, biting her lower lip as she waited for his answer.

He chuckled. "Do you really want to do this now?"

She simply shrugged, because she was nervous and facing him didn't seem so scary when she compared it to facing a dragon. So he continued, "Very well, then. I was waiting for you take the first step. I didn't want to make assumptions as to where we stood, so I thought it would be better to see how you wanted to deal with it. When you didn't write me, I thought that you weren't interested."

"I thought that you weren't interested because you didn't write," she admitted. "And then when Rebekah started talking about Aurora, I just thought… That it hadn't meant anything to you."

Klaus stared at her, wanting to ask if she was insane. How couldn't she have realised how much it'd meant to him? How much _she_ meant to him.

"It seems we have been making a lot of assumptions about each other, haven't we? For instance, I was sure that you were well aware of my feelings for you, sweetheart. Everyone else seems to be."

She felt her heart skip a beat… _Feelings_ , he had feelings for her.

Of course, everyone had teased them about it. His siblings — especially Kol — made many jokes at their expense, but she'd always shrugged it off as if they were just that, she'd never thought them to have any deeper meaning.

"I didn't know you had feelings for me," Caroline confessed and added jokingly, "We really need to sit down and talk one of these days."

And then she cursed herself, because guys never wanted to talk. Not the guys she had dated anyway. But Klaus smiled before she'd had a chance to make any excuses. "Yes, we do."

The cannon was fired again and she stood up abruptly, anxiety coming back to her as she remembered what she'd have to face. And blame it on the fact that she was nervous, but Caroline impulsively strode up to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away before he'd even had the chance to truly respond. "For good luck," she explained with a smile to a dumbfounded Klaus.

And then she left.

* * *

Her dragon was seriously beautiful.

Its scarlet scales shone beneath the sun, though not as much as the golden spikes on its back. It was impressive, magnificent. Those creatures had always fascinated Caroline and she wanted to take the time to admire it, but she had a job to do.

The egg was rather visible to her, but finding it wasn't the hard part. She had to get it without becoming a pile of ashes and she knew just how to do it… She just had to attract the dragon away from the eggs first.

Throwing a pebble at a dragon guarding its clutch wasn't on the list of things Caroline wanted to do, but it ended up happening anyway and, as beautiful as the beast was, it looked perfectly intimidating as it made its way towards her.

She had to throw herself behind a rock to keep the fire from hitting her, but her plan worked as the dragon moved away from the eggs. Now it was only a matter of getting it into a good position so she could cast a spell.

It was hard and frightening to keep dodging the creature's attempt to kill her, but she managed not to get burned and she finally got the chance to stand in front of it, using the seconds she had before it attacked her to use her wand, " _Conjunctivitis_!"

Caroline knew that a dragon's weak point was its eyes and blinding was, therefore, her best way to defeat them so she could get the egg.

She ran as fast as she could before the disorientated dragon could start breathing fire in all directions or learned to listen for her, and relief flooded through her as her hands grabbed the golden egg, the crowds cheering loudly and making her smile. She quickly headed towards the exit, a few wizards already entering the arena to contain the beast.

A nurse dragged her to sit beside Katerina, who was being treated for a burn in her arm, though the golden egg rested beside her. Caroline knew her friend enough to know that she didn't want to talk.

Her score was rather good — Professor Saltzman gave her a 10; Silas a 9.8 and Qetsiyah 9, but she knew that the other headmasters were most likely only taking points away from her due to the fact they wanted their own students to win. She had been perfect.

And then the cannon sounded again and her happiness was replaced by something that resembled worry as she watched Klaus make his way out of the tent.

His dragon was stunning too: it had silvery blue scales that matched the blue fire it breathed. A fire that got really close to hitting Klaus, making a collective "Oh!" echo from the audience, and Kat hissed at her when she grabbed her arm as reflex, touching her friend's wounds by accident.

Caroline muttered a quick apology, but never took her eyes off him, watching as he dodged and ran and saw that he was trying to get the dragon away from the eggs same as her. And he succeeded too, but used a different spell than her as he put the dragon to sleep, carefully walking past it while being mindful of the flames that it could still accidentally breathe as it slept.

He got the golden egg in a shorter time than her and she cursed herself for having pretty much rooted for him… Complicated feelings towards him or not, he was her opponent. She had to remind herself of that.

It was hard when he offered her a charming smile as he approached her.

"I guess it worked," Klaus said pointedly, and she blushed remembering how she had kissed him again. "Apparently, Katerina didn't have such _luck_."

Kat simply gave him the finger and snapped at the nurse to work faster.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think! Did you enjoy Klaus and Caroline's dynamic? Their flirting + their rivalry + their confused feelings? Did you enjoy reading the task? I'm not creative enough to come up with whole new challenges, so they will stay basically the same. Also, how do you feel about Katherine being the third champion? Did you like her dynamic with KC? I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this chapter is pretty much just smut, though there are a few things important to the plot in here too.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

As it turns out, this supposed clue for the next task contained in the egg was bullshit.

Because Klaus had given himself a headache trying to make anything out of the high-pitched screaming sound that came out of it whenever he opened the damn thing, and there was no rational explanation.

The first task had been difficult, of course, but he had known what to expect and he'd managed to get the best score, Caroline following close behind and Katerina a few points away since she'd been hurt. It was comforting to be in first place, but it'd do him no good if he couldn't keep that position.

He had never been more frustrated in his entire life.

His frustration wasn't only regarding the tournament, though… No, because Caroline Forbes, in all of her stubbornness, had decided to go back to avoiding him like the plague.

Klaus had thought they were moving in the right direction considering that she had kissed him and he had admitted he had feelings for her, but maybe he'd been wrong. He was sure that she was interested in him, but something was holding her back. He just had to find out what it was so that he could convince her to give him a chance.

Perhaps she was questioning the honesty behind his confession, and he wondered how he could prove that he'd been falling for her ever since they'd met. Or maybe she just didn't want to distract herself from the tasks they had to complete, which he could respect, but he'd love to show her how some distraction could be beneficial for both of them.

However, one day, without any explanation, Caroline took the seat across from him on the library, and said, "Hey, so, the Prefects have a cool and private bathroom somewhere in the castle, don't they? And being the Head Boy, you must have the password to it…"

He frowned, "Yes and yes. Why are you—"

"Where is it?" she interrupted him quickly.

"On the fifth floor, but why would you—"

Caroline was already standing up though, and simply said, "Meet me at the top of the stairs tonight at 7pm. Bring your egg, I have something to show you."

Great.

Something else without any apparent logical explanation would now bother him for hours. That was exactly what he needed — an enigmatic Caroline Forbes and her mixed signs.

He wondered how pathetic it was that he complied with her request. That he got there early and waited, willing to take any chances to spend some time with her, to understand where they stood, because he was getting tired of not knowing.

She got there exactly on time, smiling at him brightly when she saw him at the top of the stairs, running up the remaining steps to get to him. "Hi. Did you bring it?" she asked and he nodded. "Great, show me the way, then."

Klaus hadn't been sure what to expect, but having her act like they were friends and there was no awkwardness in their relationship hadn't really crossed his mind. They had never been friends.

Frenemies with thick unresolved sexual tension? Yes. Friends? No.

But he didn't comment on it, still too curious to know why exactly they were going to that bathroom and what it had to do with the egg. Knowing Caroline, she'd probably figured out the clue to the second task and was going to show it to him, because she felt like she owed him.

Well, Klaus wasn't going to complain. He really could use some help — not that he'd ever admit that.

"So, you haven't figured out the clue yet, have you? I mean, you're still looking through a bunch of books in the library and you always bring the egg with you, so I'm assuming you haven't."

His lips twitched as he said the password to allow them inside the Prefects' bathroom, both because she paid attention to what he did and because he had been right about her showing him what the clue was.

"You are correct in that assumption, sweetheart," he said as they walked in, shutting the door behind them. "Is that why we're here?"

Caroline nodded, her eyes sparkling as she took in the room — there was a large bathtub that more resembled a pool taking the most space, water was already making its way from dozens of taps to fill it.

And then she suddenly looked at him, biting her lower lip and looking very anxious before her hands slowly went to remove her blue and cranberry robe — the uniform from Ilvermorny.

Klaus caught her wrists before he even knew what he was doing, stilling her movements. She looked almost as confused as he was, because it wasn't as if he _didn't_ want Caroline Forbes to take off her clothes. No, he had fantasized many times over the years about exploring every inch of her creamy skin, but…

They had kissed. Twice. And both times had led to her ignoring and avoiding him.

If he was going to have her, then he wanted to _have_ her. No ifs or buts; no hesitation or second thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Caroline gave him a look that indicated she thought the answer was rather obvious, but she replied anyway, "I told you I had something to show you."

"Yes, I can see that, love."

"Not _that_!" she said exasperatedly. "I mean, that too, but it's not the reason we're here. Well, at least it's not the main reason we're here, anyway." She gave him a cheeky grin.

Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line, still holding her wrists as he gathered his thoughts, though his thumbs had idly started to draw circles on her skin. "You've been avoiding me for the past three weeks."

All amusement was gone from her face as she sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry, really. But I'm just so confused!"

"Well, so am I. You kissed me, never wrote me, even though you said we would talk — yes, I'm well aware I didn't write either — and then just avoided me for weeks. Then you kissed me again after we agreed we _should_ talk and then went back to avoiding me. And today you came to me, told me to meet you here and now you're taking off your clothes. Forgive me, Caroline, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you want."

She stared at him for long moments, opening and closing her mouth twice before she finally found the words she wanted to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I've spent so long convincing myself to hate you that it's hard for me to just… Not hate you. Well, it's hard to accept that I don't hate you, but I don't. Sometimes I feel like I couldn't if I tried, and believe me, I have. You were just such a jerk all the time, but it turns out that I sort of like you and you said you had feelings for me and I don't really know what to do, because we're also competing against each other in this crazy tournament… and there is this stupid ball and I have been saying no to everyone who asks me because I want to go with you, but I wasn't really talking to you, so I couldn't ask you, and—"

Klaus interrupted her rambling with a kiss, his lips soft against hers, but moving eagerly and desperately, savoring the way she tasted and the soft moan that was quickly swallowed by him. Nothing was as addictive as she was and he groaned when she pulled back, not having had nearly enough.

But Caroline was smiling at him gently. "I still have to show you the clue," she reminded him.

He sighed, but stepped back to get the egg from his bag, and almost dropped it when he saw that she'd gone back to taking off her clothes. This time he didn't move to stop her and in a moment she was standing in a set of black lacy lingerie in front of him — that yes, maybe she'd chosen because she'd like to see his reaction.

Klaus swallowed. He was unable to stop his gaze from wandering, taking in her lovely breasts and her taut stomach, his eyes lingering on her legs… He wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her.

She smiled, but rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, " _Men_."

Then she gestured for him to turn around, which took him a moment to do, and then all he could do was hear the pieces of clothing falling to the ground, her light steps towards the bathtub and the water splashing as she got inside.

All he could think was that he was in the same room as a very naked and very _wet_ Caroline.

Klaus slowly turned around to see her inside the tub, the bubbles covering her up to the swell of her breasts, and she was smiling mischievously at him. It felt like a challenge, so he place the egg on the edge of the bathtub and removed his own clothes, her gaze very much on him as went to take off his briefs. "Aren't you going to turn around, sweetheart?" he asked with raised brows.

She shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

He chuckled, but removed that last piece of clothing, not bothering to be self-conscious — not when she was licking her lips and looking at him with darkened, lustful eyes.

Caroline didn't take her gaze off of him as he got inside, the water covering him up to his chest when he knelt next to her. She shifted her weight a little and it made him wonder if she was pressing her thighs together, desperate for some friction.

"Right," she said, her voice slightly husky. "Uh, so your egg does that thing where it let out this screaming sound, right?" He nodded. "Well, that's because you're supposed to be opening it underneath the water, so…" She gave the egg a pointed look and, honestly, he wasn't sure he could concentrate on any task for any tournament, not when he was naked with her and knowing that she probably wouldn't say no if he started to touch her.

But he forced himself to do as she instructed him, taking a deep breath before diving underwater, Caroline following suit. Indeed, when he opened the egg, it was a melodic voice that came from it:

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ "

They both emerged, taking hurried breaths as their lungs protested about the lack of oxygen they had received. Her hair was clinging to her face, some bubbles decorating her golden curls and she looked so adorable, he nearly didn't care about the tournament at all.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked.

Caroline just shrugged with a smile. "I showed you the clue, but I won't tell you what it means. I'm not _that_ nice, though I have already written the song down and can give it to you."

He raised his brows, smirking. "Have you written the wrong words to mislead me, sweetheart?"

She gasped in mock-offence and mimicked his words from weeks ago. "Do you really think that low of me?"

Klaus laughed, but was suddenly very aware of how close they were, his knee brushing against hers. Right. Naked in a bathtub with Caroline Forbes. He thanked whatever deity was listening for that outcome, and prayed for his good luck to continue as he almost shyly rested his hand on her thigh, eyes on her face to gauge her reaction.

Caroline gave him a playful smile, inviting him to continue and, hell, his lips were on hers before he had even noticed he'd moved.

Her taste was addictive against his tongue, her mouth moving softly against his, but he wanted _more;_ he wanted to swallow her moans, wanted to tease her until she was shaking against him… He wanted that kiss to be engraved on her memory.

He pulled her flush against him, crushing her breasts against his chest as his fingers tangled themselves on her hair, needing to feel her closer. She played with the hairs on the back of his neck, responding eagerly to him and he smirked against her lips when she shivered as his hand made its way down her spine until he was cupping her lovely ass.

"Klaus…" she breathed his name when his kisses made their way down her neck, teeth teasing her skin with playful bites that were soothed by his tongue, while her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want, Caroline," he ordered, his nose nuzzling against her earlobe. "I want to hear your pretty fantasies."

Caroline was too inebriated by him to blush or to filter her words, so she happily complied with his request. "I want to wrap my lips around you and make you fall apart using my tongue. I want to look at you while I suck your cock and I want you to tell me _your_ fantasies while I do so."

Klaus groaned, his eyes closed as he pictured what she was describing… Yes, he would like that scenario very much. "Come here," he instructed as he moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub, his back resting against a wall.

She remained inside the water, but knelt in front of him, looking at his erection with hungry eyes. His cock was already leaking pre-cum and it made her lick her lips unconsciously… She wasn't sure what about it turned her on so much, since she technically wasn't getting anything from it, but the idea of pleasing him with her mouth as he told her all the filthy things he'd like to do with her was turning her on beyond relief.

So Caroline gave his shaft a long lick, smirking when he let out an inelegant, "Fuck!"

It felt good to have him lose his composure because of her, to know that she could have this effect on him. "Tell me," she requested and licked him again, just trying to tease him before she wrapped her lips around him.

"I pictured this many times… how you'd look with your pretty mouth around my cock, so hot and perfect for me. My fantasies have not done justice to how exquisite you look like this, love. Fuck, Caroline," he added when she added just a little bit of teeth, her head bobbing up and down his length as she stared into his eyes mischievously. "I pictured you on your hand and knees for me, sweetheart, your beautiful ass on the air as I fuck you, your face buried in my pillows. Would you like that, Caroline? Do you want to spread your legs for me and let me fuck you until you can't walk straight?"

She moaned around him in response, her cheeks hollowing and pressing against his shaft. His curls were sticking to his forehead, the most distracting water drops making their way down his chest and abdomen… Caroline would trace them with her tongue if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. And, God, how amazing it felt to have him like this, to watch his lips part and eyelids flutter as he fought to remain coherent while he talked to her.

Caroline took him deeper, letting him hit the back of her throat until she was gagging, sucking harder. Klaus's hand made their way to her hair, his grip strong as he began to guide her moves, fucking her mouth faster. She let him take control, but squeezed his thigh harshly so that he would continue talking.

"I want to taste you too, love. I want to bury my head between your thighs and make you fall apart against my tongue… I need to taste you, Caroline. Then I want you on my sheets, your legs spread for me as you touch yourself and let me watch. Tell me, sweetheart, have you often thought your fingers were my cock as you sought release?" She moaned around him again, letting him know that she most certainly had and he smirked. "I have imagined my hands were yours many times, but I'm sure your pussy will feel even better around my cock. Fuck, love-"

He urged her to move faster, pulling her hair as he did so and she complied easily, wanting him to come in her mouth, to watch him come undone from her touch.

Klaus tried to give her a warning, but she just rolled her eyes, sucking him hard and it wasn't long before he spilled inside her mouth. She kept eye contact, moaning as she swallowed his release.

He would never get the picture she made out of his head — Caroline Forbes, licking her lips and looking at him with darkened eyes… That would be the subject of many, many sketches.

She stood up as he recovered, moving to straddle his lap and Klaus couldn't help but look at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, because he was pretty damn sure she was.

Caroline kissed him languidly, rubbing her uncovered core against his thigh as he cupped her arse and squeezed it. Her entire body was slick with water and bubbles and he had his fun palming her lovely breasts, twirling her nipples with his fingers… And she gasped so prettily for him, said his name with so much need and desire that it wasn't that long before he felt his cock beginning to harden again.

He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking the sensitive bud until she cried out and his hand trailed up her to the apex of her thighs, teasing the sensitive skin… Caroline grinded her hips against him, hoping that his hand would get closer to where she actually wanted it.

Klaus let one of his fingers tease her slit, finding her wet from reasons that were completely unrelated to the fact that she'd been in the bathtub. It felt good to have that confirmation of her desire for him and he groaned, one finger swiftly entering her and making her gasp.

But it wasn't nearly enough, and his slow movements only helped her frustration grow. " _More_ ," she demanded, chasing his hand desperately.

And he received her most potent glare when he had the nerve to chuckle. "Tell me what you want, Caroline. Ask nicely."

"Finger-fuck me. _Now_."

He tsk'd, looking so amused that it infuriated her enough to make her bring her own hand to help her reach her release, but Klaus quickly held onto her wrist with his free hand. "Ask nicely," he repeated cheekily.

He was just playing a game — how much could he tease her before she begged for him? — but she had no intention of letting him win, so she pressed her lips together.

"No? Is this enough for you, love? Don't you want me to add another finger? Don't you want me to rub your clit? To move faster? I'd happily comply with your wishes, all you have to do is ask me… Or we can continue like this. You do look beautiful… Sitting on my lap, riding my finger, and look at how prettily your breasts move for me," he smirked, curling his finger to brush against her walls — and oh, that was the worst and best kind of torture.

Caroline sighed and her voice came out shaky and breathless as she said, "That's not fair. I just gave you an awesome blowjob, be nice."

"I'm not nice, love," Klaus smiled, "but I could be… Ask."

His thumb flicked against her clit, just the lightest of touches, but it made her cry out, trying to free her hand from his grasp while the other held firmly onto his shoulder to help her keep balance.

She couldn't cave in.

She wouldn't cave in.

No. No. No. No—

" _Please_!" she gasped, "I need more, Klaus, please."

"We seem to be having a problem of communication in our relationship, sweetheart, we haven't really talked about what we want, and I'd like to change that. Let's start now, shall we? Why don't you tell me exactly what you want?"

 _Bastard_.

But she was desperate enough to play along. "Put another finger in me, please," she requested politely, hoping that he'd be more willing to comply.

Indeed, Klaus added another finger and stretched her, making her moan, but still moving too slowly to help her tip over the edge. "What else would you like, sweetheart?"

"I want you to move faster. And rub my clit with your thumb." Klaus raised his brows at her and she quickly added, "Please."

He looked so smug, but she didn't care, because he started finger-fucking exactly the way she wanted him to — fast and mind-blowing, rubbing her clit the perfect way and she was soon just panting his name, her orgasm sweeping through her until all her frustration was washed away.

Klaus watched her, capturing every detail of the expressions she made when she came… She was ravishing and he just needed to _ravish_ _her._

He waited until she had opened her eyes, her breathing still uneven, to take his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean of her juices. "Soon, sweetheart, I'll taste you directly from the source."

"Promises…" she smiled, leaning in to kissing him.

She bit his lower lip teasingly and his hands started to wander again, exploring all of her skin. Her entire body burned with desire for him, and even though he had just given her an orgasm, she still wasn't sated — she wanted _more_ and she was very aware of his hard cock pressing against her thigh.

Caroline had waited too long to have him inside her, so she moved quickly, not wanting to give him the room to have her begging for him again — though it had been hotter than she'd ever admit — and wrapped her hand around him, stroking a few times before she positioned himself, resting on her knees on each side of his body so that she could sink down on him.

Oh. My. God.

"Caroline…" he gasped, reveling on how it felt to have her tight walls around him, so hot and perfect as they stretched to adjust to his size… He was sure he'd been made to be inside of her.

She was grasping onto his shoulders, her nails digging in as she started to move. Slowly, just to test how it would feel. But it made both of them moan loudly as he hit all the right places inside of her.

And then she decided that slow and sweet could be damned and promptly accepted his help to guide their movements as he held onto her hips.

Caroline bounced up and down on his lap, Klaus letting her push almost all the way out just to abruptly pull her down on him again. He decided against kissing her, realizing that he wanted to hear her too much to muffle those sounds, so he just kissed her neck, her collarbone, her lovely breasts and rosy nipples.

He dragged his teeth down her skin, hoping to leave some marks as a reminder — she was leaving pretty bruises on his shoulders, after all, and it was only fair — and hearing her call out his name was just a welcomed bonus.

"You look so beautiful riding me, sweetheart," he praised, "but I want you to come around my cock. Can you do that for me, Caroline? I want to see your face as I make you come again."

His words brought her _so_ close to the edge that all it took was a brush of his finger against her clit for her to fall apart.

It was hard to keep moving as she climaxed, but Klaus was guiding her movements, frantically chasing his own release, his hips meeting her halfway and all she could was hold onto him as he prolonged her orgasm until he came too.

And then they just rested against each other, breaths ragged and bodies covered in sweat.

Caroline couldn't help but grin.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

He offered her the most genuine smile she'd ever seen on his lips as he replied, "Yes."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Was the smut well-written? Did you like her confession about her confused feelings for him? Did you enjoy her helping him with the second task to pay her debt? Caroline asking him to go to the ball with her? Let me know!**

 **Let me remind you that you can find me on tumblr as itsnotacrimetoloveyou.**


End file.
